The Gift of Shoes
by youkoboy
Summary: Red and Bob have been neighbors for a long time. They've hated and despised each other for years. What happens when feelings shift?
1. The Gift

Bob Pinciotti waltzed into the Forman residence through their side door the same way he always had. Today, he was going to give a gift to Red that only another man might understand. He had had a few dreams of Red since Midge left. They had gotten stronger and were the reason that he had broken up with Joanne. He suggested bringing the Formans into their sex life for a night, but when she heard that Bob wanted Red to himself, she walked out of his house and never looked at him the same. *sigh* "I may have lost a good thing," Bob said to himself "but hopefully I'll get Red interested. Just to see what he's like in the sack."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Since the night before the big veteran's day cookout, Red had been seeing Bob a little differently. It was that day when he and Bob hugged, he felt something. A little twinge in his pants he usually only got when kitty went out of her way to put him in the mood. _This can't be right. I hate Bob. Maybe it's because he's crying. What the hell is going on with me?_ Ever since his heart attack, he'd been having dreams. At first, it wasn't much, he and Kitty going at it and Bob watching, then Bob started touching himself, and now he imagined he and Bob with no Kitty to be seen. The worst part was that it wasn't a nightmare. He enjoyed it. _It'll pass. _He told himself. He'd been attracted to other men while he was in the military, but not like this. _It's best to put it out of my head for now._ He and Kitty were just sitting and watching television and this was _not_ the time for those thoughts.

Bob opened the door to the Forman's living room and laid his well-thought present on Red's lap "You're welcome big guy."

"What's this for?" Red responded. _What in HELL is Bob doing?_

"No reason, I was just thinking about you and how we've been through a lot together." _God, I hope this works._

"No we haven't." _Bob could you have chosen a worse time? Yeah, when I'm in the shower. Why me? I have an idiot neighbor who I'm now attracted to. Dammit!_

"Ohhh, He gave you shoes!" Kitty intoned. "What do you say, Red?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" _Shoes are a gay gift. Is he attracted to me too? Nah, just my imagination. Or is it? _

_Oh My God_, Bob thought, _what if he doesn't like them? What if he doesn't get it? What if I've made an ass of myself?_

Kitty sensed the tension in the room and was unaware of its cause "Or we say thank you very much."

"Don't you think it's a little odd for a man to give another man a pair of shoes?"

"I saw 'em I thought they go nice with you're tan pants."_ Which show off your ass and package very well._

"Quit thinking about my pants,"_ Is he really thinking about my pants?_ "My legs and what covers them is my business."_ I can't be feeling this NOW. I've despised this man for years. I need time to think this out._ Red left the room. He seemed upset to Bob. _I wanted him to be happy, not upset…_

Kitty sensed tension and as usual, felt obligated to defuse it "He's very sensitive about his legs. You know he shouldn't be, they're shapely like a lady dancer."


	2. The MakeOut

"I know why you're uncomfortable, Red. Kitty told me about your female dancer legs."

"Dammit Bob, you don't get it! Shoes are a gay gift to give to another man dumbass."

"What if you love the other man?"

"In that case it's an alright gift-- Oh Bob, you can't mean-- Bob, I'm married. You were too, till you ran Midge off." Red started chuckling. Bob's eyes welled up. He tried hard to satisfy Midge, but it was never enough for her. He was never good enough. All the money he had never seemed to change that for him. "Bob? Oh don't start crying!" Bob tried to stop, but the tears kept flowing. "Dammit Bob… oh alright, come here." Red pulled Bob in for a hug, but Bob had different ideas. Bob's lips met Red's for just a moment. The hate and rivalry they had for each other melted for one moment, revealing a little curiosity on both their parts. Bob stuck his tongue out and licked Red's bottom lip, asking for entrance, but Red pulled away. Only a moment had passed, but it felt like a lifetime to them both. "What the hell Bob! Get out of my house!" The timing of this was all too real for Red. He needed time to think things over.

Bob left the room, and the house. _Oh boy. I really messed up back there._ Bob entered his house and sat on the sofa. _I wonder if he'll keep the shoes? They're too small for me anyways._ He turned on the TV and sat back for some recreational television watching.

_What the HELL did Bob think he was doing?_ Red thought as he settled down on the couch next to Kitty. _He KISSED me! This couldn't be worse timing. He's been in my fantasies and now this! This is way too much to handle! Maybe I should talk to Bob about this…_ Red got up to do some yard work. _Nothing like working in the dirt to settle your thoughts._ When he finished, he saw Michael Kelso trying to steal his car. After scaring the wits out of Kelso (not that Kelso had any) Red returned to the house. After a brief exchange with Kitty, Red decided that he needed answers about that morning.

Bob lumbered to the door. He had fallen asleep on the sofa while watching television. All he had on was his robe. He wondered who it could be at his door in the middle of the day. Donna had her own key and so did Jackie. He opened the door to find none other than Red Forman at his door. "Mind if I come in, Bob?"

"Sure thing Red!" _I wonder what he's doing here. I hope he doesn't want to talk about this morning._

"Bob, we need to talk. What happened this morning… it wasn't right. It shouldn't have happened. We're two grown men and I have a wife."

"Red I know… but, I couldn't resist. I was caught in the moment."

The two men had made their way into the Pinciotti's living room and were sitting next to each other on the teal colored sofa.

"Red, even though we've fussed and fought over the years, I think I may be falling for you. I don't want to separate you from Kitty, just to test the waters and see what's between us."

Red couldn't speak. He was just sitting there with his mouth open. What Bob had said touched him. For the first time in his life, Red Forman was completely speechless. _Now's my chance!_ Bob thought as he noticed the mesmerized Red sitting with his inviting mouth open. Bob leaned in slowly and pressed his lips against Red's. Red instantly snapped out of the trance he had been in._ should I pull away? It feels so good._ Red decided to go along with Bob's plan. Bob leaned into the kiss, causing Red to fall back onto the sofa. Bob quickly straddled the older man and Red opened his mouth wider to deepen the kiss. While he was enjoying the kiss, Red allowed his hands to roam Bob's body and imagine it unclothed. He was brought back to his senses as Bob started to grind him.

"Mmmmm! Bob, you're moving a little too fast for me here. I need a little more time to think before we go all the way."

"Alright Red. Take all the time you need."

Red gathered himself and walked out the door. Bob sat there with a happy heart and a throbbing cock. _Oh well, I guess it's me and my hand again._

"What the Hell was I thinking?" Red walked back to his own house. What he had meant to end, he had made worse. _This is just a phase. I'm not attracted to Bob! _ He knew it wasn't true. If it was, he wouldn't have an erection after their little make out session.

I really need to think this over.


	3. The Packers Game

It had been a few days since Red and Bob had their make-out session in Bob's house. Red had avoided Bob, but had asked Donna how her dad was every time he saw her. Bob thought about what they'd done on the sofa often. _I need a reason to get Red over here again._ Bob thought. Bob found his chance in a Bucks vs. Packers game. He invited Red over and told Donna and Jackie that it would be a guy's thing. The girls agreed to stay away from the area that Red and Bob were going to be in. when Red arrived that day, Bob had on only a robe and Speedo underwear. After the game, Bob went and got some wine from his kitchen. He returned and brought some glasses.

"Aw Bob, you shouldn't have. I was just fine drinking beer."

"Only the best for you."

"Look Bob, I'm not a woman. I don't want romance. I'm a man, just like you."

"Alright then, Red" _time to make my move._

Bob moved in close to red and pressed their lips together. Bob licked Red's bottom lip very gently, asking for entrance. Red opened up his mouth tentatively and Bob took advantage of this moment of insecurity to lean into the kiss and take control. Their tongues explored each others mouths, enjoying the contact. After a few minutes, Bob started grinding Red again. Red tensed up, but allowed it. Red, once again, let his hands roam over Bob's husky frame, letting them rest on the plump ass of his neighbor. Soon the kiss heated up. Red could hardly take the strain that the grinding was putting on his nerves. He wanted his fantasies fulfilled by Bob and NOW. He moved his hands to remove the robe, but was stopped by the afro-wearing man's hands. "Are you sure you want to do this, Red? Once this robe comes off, there's no changing your mind." "Yea, Bob, I think I'm ready." Bob let Red's hands go and Red removed the robe, revealing a large, though unsculpted chest and a set of thighs fit for a bull. Red noticed the large bulge and wet spot on the Speedos. While Red was observing him, Bob was busy with Red's belt. Once it was off, he assisted Red in removing his pants and shirt so that they were equally naked. Both men lay there and stared at each other for a few seconds, appreciating the sight. "Well Red, Kitty was right. You do have shapely legs." "Shut up Bob." Red then came up to his elbows and locked lips with Bob again. When Bob began Grinding again, Red couldn't help but moan. The contact and the friction between their hardly clothed bodies drove him crazy. He reached into Bob's underwear and hesitantly stroked Bob's cock. The shudder of pleasure of the man on top of him gave him courage and he continued stroking. Bob then reached into Red's pants and tugged on Red's testes. "I got you by the nuts, buddy." Bob gave his neighbor a quick tug. While his mouth was open, Bob went in for a kiss. The two began to pleasure each other while kissing.

"Red, I want to do more than kiss you and have you stroke me."

"AHHH! Mmmmm! Bob, you're not fucking my ass!"

"Okay, then MMMMMM!!! Red! I'll pleasure you."

Bob kissed down Red's chest.

"Bob… what are you do-- OH SWEET MOTHER OF ANGELS BOB!"

Bob took Red's cock into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the head. Red groped the couch for a good hold. Bob slowly took Red all the way to the base and then slowly withdrew. The slow pace was agonizing to Red and he started fucking Bob's face. Bob grabbed Red's thighs just in time for him to give one good suck. Red orgasmed into Bob's mouth, but he wasn't done. After Bob swallowed, Red pulled him back on top and stroked him to completion. Bob spewed a hot load all over Red's chest.

"Dam Bob… Dam…"

"I know Red. That was great! I'm gonna go shower up, but since you're the one with my love nectar on your chest, you want in?"

"Alright Bob, but no fooling around, if I don't get back to Kitty soon, she'll think one of us is dead."


	4. The Date

_**A/N:Okay people who should be top: Bob or Red? Please review, I'm very happy with the response I'm getting from this story.**_

It had been a week since the game. Red had been spending a lot of time with Bob. Right now, however they were in a contest. They were holding out on each other. _I'll show that Bob, _Red thought _I'll be the top in this relationship. Wow… I'm starting to get serious here, I've never thought of this as a relationship before. _*sigh* _I miss that idiot._

_I'm sure I can outlast Red._ Bob thought. Red overreacted when he said he wanted to be the top…

"_**Hey Red, flip over, NNNnn" Bob moaned as he broke the kiss.**_

"_**Not a chance Bob, I'm the dominant one here." Red groaned.**_

"_**Then why am I on top?" Bob asked rhetorically.**_

"'_**Cuz you're fat and heavy! Get off me Bob" Red shouted.**_

_**This was escalating in the way that Bob didn't want. He needed to calm Red down and make him happy. "Okay Red." Bob stated soothingly. Bob made an attempt to kiss down his lover's chest, but was slapped away. Bob sat on the floor looking hurt and confused. **_

"_**Uh-uh. No more of this," he gestured a hand pointing at his naked body; "till you acknowledge that I'm the dominant one in the relationship."**_

"_**But Red, I always lead, I'm always the one who takes charge, and I'm always the one who takes you down."**_

"_**Well all that's gonna change!"**_

"_**Are you trying to cut me off?"**_

"_**Damn Right, Bob"**_

"_**I'm cutting you off Red!"**_

"_**Let's see who lasts longer, then. Whoever gives up becomes the bottom."**_

_He hadn't had Red in bed since then._ "I miss him," Bob said to the half empty bowl of fudge.

"What's wrong, Dad?" Donna said as she snuck up on Bob. "I haven't seen you eat this much fudge since mom left."

"Just fellin a little under the weather."

"Well, there's a new girl working at the fudge shop. She's around your age and she asked about you when I was there earlier."

_That's it! Bob Pinciotti has a plan! _"I'll go get some fudge later then." _Oh Yeah._

Bob got dressed in his most attractive clothes and went to put his plan into action. He saw Red in teh driveway. "Hey there, Hi there Ho there, neighbor" "Hi, Bob" Red stated flatly. _Damn, he's trying hard. That outfit is nearly irresistible. _ As soon as Bob pulled off, Red ran to Kitty and dragged her to the bedroom. "Oh Red" Kitty giggled. "What was that all about?" "Nothing, Kitty. I have yard work to do."

As Bob pulled into the lot of the chocolate shop, he realized he had no idea what to do or say. It had been a while since he had picked up a lady, and Joanne had picked _him_ up. _Well I have to try._

Bob strutted into the little fudge shop. He spotted the lady behind the counter. She was mid 40's and quite attractive.

"Hey, I know you guys sell sweet stuff, so tell me; Are you on the menu?" Bob said in a husky and suave voice. _That's my best candy pick up line. She's gotta like it._

"Uhhh… well it depends on who's asking?" Rosalyn said in a throaty voice that got men to buy at least three times the fudge they had intended. _Where did he get that tacky, cheesy, horrid… pickup line? From the divorce office or the pimp down the street?_

"Well, little lady I'm Bob Pinciotti." _She's totally hooked._

"I'm Rosalyn Winters." _Well. He IS kinda cute. In that I'll date him for a while till I get something better kinda way._

"Are you doing anything tonight?" Bob inquired innocently

"No actually, what do you have in mind?" Rosalyn replied._ Well it's better than sitting at the house with my cats and my roommate._

"I was thinking a romantic steak dinner, followed by wine and chocolate." _Irresistible!_

"Well," Rosalyn faked like she was thinking and making a hard decision "I get off at 8, come pick me up."


	5. The Winner

_**A/N: This chapter is for Groovy82. My first fan!**_

Bob drove up to the little fudge shop and parked. _Tonight's the night! I'll make Red bottom._

Bob strode into the shop and was met by a _very_ dressed up Rosalyn.

"Do you like it?" Rosalyn twirled in the black silk dress. "It's one of my favorite dresses." Bob was amazed.

"You look fabulous."

"What's for dinner?" well, I haven't started it yet, so I was thinking that we could take a look in my fridge and you can tell me what you want."

"That would be nice."

So, the couple drove back to Bob's and were met by a smirking Red in their driveway wearing his tan pants and the shoes Bob got him along with a tan silk shirt unbuttoned to the third button. Bob couldn't help himself. His eyes wandered and he ogled at Red in all his glory.

"Kitty invited you over for dinner."

"I-I've got company…" Bob stammered. He wasn't so sure his plan would work. _Red's so self assured. He's got something up his sleeve! Or maybe down his tan pants…the bulge WAS rather large…_

"C'mon Bob, it would be nice to meet your neighbors."

"Yeah, bob Come on," Red taunted.

"Oh alright."

Kitty had prepared a nice meal for 4. Red had demanded that she seat Bob next to him and that she and Bob's new lady friend sit across the table. _I wonder what Red's up to._ Kitty wondered _He's been acting strangely ever since Bob got him those shoes. Oh well, at least he has friends now. _As soon as the seating arrangement was set, Bob began to worry. _What does Red have planned? It's something big. He thinks it's big enough to end the challenge. What IS it?_ As dinner was served, Bob felt a warm caress against his inner thigh. He thought it was Rosalyn at first. He shot her a playful glance and she looked at him in confusion. Bob then looked down to see Red's hand caressing his inner thigh. His member was growing stiff. He hadn't touched himself since the challenge started. He had expected to win and he wanted Red to experience a large first load. _Take this, Bob. You'll never make it out of this room without surrendering. _As dinner progressed, Red kept massaging Bob's inner thighs through the tight, thin pants. When dinner was over and dessert was being prepared, Red started to get worried. _This is going into overtime. I expected to be having HIM for dessert. It's time to throw this into overdrive._ Out of nowhere, under the table, Red starts to stroke Bob through his pants and underwear. _Oh GOD I can't hold out much longer._ Red saw the desperation in Bob eyes. He leaned in close so the girls couldn't see and licked the shell of Bob's ear. "All you have to do is surrender to me and I'll give you what you want," Red whispered seductively. The lick and the whisper and the stroking were too much for Bob. "Red can I speak to you in private?"

"Sure, Bob let's go outside."

The two men proceeded outside. Red had a seductive and victorious grin on his face.

"Red I give up. You can top IF and only IF, you do it NOW!"

"I told you I'd win. The _real_ servicemen always beat national guardsmen."

"Let's go to my house," Bob pleaded. He NEEDED release from Red.

As soon as they came through the door, their lips clashed. It was obvious they both wanted it, but it seemed as if Bob were pleading on his knees, while Red could take it or leave it. They made their way to a familiar teal sofa. This time, Red took charge and pushed Bob down on the sofa. "Oh Red," Bob moaned as Red kissed his neck and grinded their rock hard cocks against one another.

"O-our ladies are waiting, Red," Bob managed to stutter through his utter pleasure. "If you don't mind, skip the foreplay and let's skip to the fun part."

"Hey, who's top here?!"

"You are, Daddy Red."

"And don't you forget it," _Daddy Red, huh? I think I like it. It suits me._

Red decided that Bob was right and that they need to hurry and get to it. Red started to quickly undo Bob's clothes. Once they were undressed, Bob pulled Red close and started to grind their bare members against each other. Red got close to climax and pulled away. Uh-uh, you're not getting off that easily. Red then positioned himself at Bob's entrance. "W-wait Red. You aren't goin in bare, are ya?"

"Well, I was planning on it. What do you want to use as lube. We could use some Crisco…" Bob panted.

"Alright then Bob, hurry and get that sexy ass in the kitchen!" Red demanded.

Bob and red hurried into the kitchen, Red's hands fastened to Bob's ass, the whole time, occasionally teasing Bob's tight hole with a finger as they quickly walked. Bob reached up into his pantry and got the Crisco. He poured some on his hands and used it to oil Red's throbbing cock. Looking at the height of the counter, Red had an idea.

"Sit on the counter, Bob, I have an idea"

"Okay, Red" Bob sat on the counter.

"Now slide down on my dick."

Bob scooted to the end of the counter and positioned himself on the tip of Red's eager oily cock. Bob braced himself and took the head in slowly. He felt the familiar lancing pain in his body. He knew it would get better, but right no it hurt like hell. As soon as red entered bob's tight hole, he felt a whole new world of pleasure. _It's so fuckin hot and tight!_ Bob slowly slid down further. Red gave a loud moan. Bob kept sliding down. The teasing pleasure was killing Red. "God Bob Hurry!" Bob then dropped himself the rest of the way down onto red's member. Red pressed Bob against the side of the counter and proceeded to fuck him savagely. Bob took a hand off the countertop he had been bracing himself with and started to stroke his member. Then all of a sudden, he felt the most powerful wave of pleasure that he had ever felt. "HIT THERE AGAIN!" he demanded in a husky and sultry voice. Red shifted his hips so that he brushed that spot. Bob let out a loud moan. Then, Red proceeded to prod Bob's prostate with every thrust, which cause Bob to cum first. "NNNNNN! Red I'm--" was all Bob could get out before he spewed his essence on both of their chests. Red came soon after, with a deafening roar. Bob threw his arms around Red and Red pulled out and sat Bob on the counter, then returned the hug. They stayed like that for 10 minutes or so before they both recovered.

"What time is it Red," Bob said fondly before cuddling Red's neck.

"Holy Shit!" Red shouted as soon as he saw the time. They had been in the house for 45 minutes. "We need to get out of here, but first what were we doing?"

"Watching the game." Bob said as if it was obvious.

"What game?"

"The Packers game that just reached halftime."

"WHAT! There's a game on! Turn on the TV and we'll wash up while listening to the second half of the game."

And so the two men scrambled to wash and get dressed. As soon as they were done, they both collapsed onto the couch Bob cuddled Red the whole time. The two men returned after the game was over. The women glared at them. They had no excuse. They ate dessert and played cards. It was a nice evening for all involved. Rosalyn and Kitty talked up a storm and the men balked at the guilt trips played by both women.


End file.
